A liquid crystal display panel includes, for example, an active matrix substrate, a counter substrate facing the active matrix substrate, and a liquid crystal layer provided between the substrates. On the active matrix substrate, a thin film transistor (hereinafter referred to as a “TFT”) is provided for each pixel, which is the smallest unit of an image, and an auxiliary capacitor is provided in parallel to the liquid crystal capacitor of each pixel in order to stably hold electric charge stored in the liquid crystal layer (i.e., the liquid crystal capacitor) of the pixel.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes a TFT panel in which a TFT, a pixel electrode, and an auxiliary capacitor electrode are provided in the vicinity of each of intersections between scan signal lines and data signal lines arranged in a matrix. In the TFT panel, a gate insulating film is provided between the scan signal line and the data signal line and between the auxiliary capacitor electrode and the data signal line, and a dielectric strength improvement insulating film which is provided between the data signal line and the auxiliary capacitor electrode does not protrude outside the auxiliary capacitor electrode, whereby a step which would otherwise be caused by an end portion of the auxiliary capacitor electrode is not formed on the dielectric strength improvement insulating film, and therefore, a break is unlikely to occur in the data signal line on the dielectric strength improvement insulating film.